The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Viola, botanically known as Viola×williamsii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Flovellempl’.
The new Viola plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Foxley, Norfolk, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to create new outwardly spreading Viola cultivars with large flowers and attractive flower coloration.
The new Viola plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2001, in Foxley, Norfolk, United Kingdom, of a proprietary selection of Viola×williamsii identified as code number USAHIL-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Viola×williamsii identified as code number USABVZ, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Viola was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Foxley, Norfolk, United Kingdom in May, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Viola plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Foxley, Norfolk, United Kingdom since September, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Viola plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.